1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet feeding device, and more particularly to a sheet feeding device which feeds sheets such as recording paper and the like and which is incorporated in a printing apparatus such as a printer.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, a printing apparatus such as a printer incorporates a sheet feeding device which sequentially feeds sheets in synchronization with a printing operation of a print head on the sheets.
This type of sheet feeding device consists of a feed roller for feeding sheets and a pulse motor which drives the feed roller. The device is arranged so that a CPU serving as a drive-controller sends the predetermined number of pulses to the pulse motor to feed a sheet at a predetermined feed amount.
At this time, the exact sheet feed is needed for an appropriate printing on the sheet. However, even if the pulses corresponding to the predetermined feed amount are transmitted from the CPU to the pulse motor, it is actually difficult to exactly feed the sheet at a desired feed amount due to variations in roller diameter and the like.
For measures against feed failure resulting from the variations in roller diameter and the like, the roller diameter is controlled as held to closer tolerances or an angle of attachment of a print head is adjusted, whereas such the control and adjustment are complicated procedures, causing an increased cost.